


Сonnect

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FBI, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Ричард слишком по-человечески зажимал простреленное плечо посиневшими от тириума пальцами и смотрел в пустоту.
Relationships: android!GavinReed/RK900
Series: Memories for you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 7





	Сonnect

**Author's Note:**

> AU на максималках.  
> Концепт такой: Шесть лет назад у Элайджи Камски погибает брат-близнец – Гэвин Рид (детектив Полицейского Департамента Сиэтла). Несмотря на сложные отношения, и то, что Гэвин не желал знать брата (по каким обстоятельствам, можете придумать сами, для истории это не столь важно), Элайджа скорбит и создает андроида-копию. С изначальной девиацией. Андроид от своего создателя сваливает (карма) и отправляется в Сиэтл, где жил и работал его прототип. Гэвин погиб, потому что вляпался в дела мафии и андроид хочет за него отомстить. При этом пересекается с ФБР, где у Рида служит друг, Бюро предлагает андроиду работать на них. Так копия Гэвина Рида становится – агентом Гэвином Ридом.  
> Предыстория Ричарда: Коннор нашел свою улучшенную копию на складе Киберлайф, по новому закону не активированные андроиды принадлежали компании, но RK800 не мог допустить чтоб машину, с почти его лицом, списали в утиль. Как и Коннор, RK900 был единственной моделью, что так и не вышла в массовое производство.

– Надо полагать, RK900?

Рабочий стол Ричарда располагался возле входа, от чего он с первого дня "взял в привычку" в участке игнорировать какие-либо шаги возле себя, чтобы лишний раз не отвлекаться от дел. От чего и голос раздавшийся за спиной застал андроида неожиданно.

Ровный вежливый тон вполне соответствовал образу мужчины средних лет в черных зауженных джинсах и расстегнутой простой черной гоночной кожаной куртке, тонкий пуловер цвета "антрацит" подчеркивал спортивную фигур, а треугольный вырез не скрывал заостренных ключиц.

Ричард на почти пол минуты завис.

– Агент ФБР Гэвин Рид, – представился андроид и протянул девятисотому руку в абсолютно человеческом жесте – для рукопожатия, – Капитан Фаулер сказал, что я буду сотрудничать с вами, Мистер...?

– Ричард, – ответил он с недоверием поглядывая на чужую ладонь, на которой красовалась темная полоска от шрама.

До RK900 наконец дошло, что не так с агентом. У андроидов не бывает шрамов. Гэвин повторил привычную фразу:

– Они были у моего прототипа. Новые на скине не остаются.

Ричард протянул руку в ответ, на его всегда спокойном лице не отразилось удивление. Искусственная кожа у странного андроида не сходила при контакте.

***

Гэвин, как и его оригинал, испытывал к родному городу негативные чувства. Детройт только внешне был обителью прогресса. Но те, кто давно жил в нем видели скрытую грязь.

Крупное дело о незаконной продаже запчастей с места не сдвигалось вот уже вторую неделю. Ровно вторую неделю Гэвин думал о том, что вполне мог работать дистанционно, параллельно расследуя еще несколько дел дома.

В Сиэтле все было совершенно по-другому. Люди массово не сходили с ума из-за очеловеченных андроидов, а госструктуры и вовсе прикрывали пластиковые задницы ценных сотрудников. Как сказал босс Рида "Не было еще ни одного андроида, которого бы кто-нибудь подкупил.".

Гэвину хотелось вернуться в свою небольшую квартиру-студию, на которую он сам честно заработал. Гэвину хотелось ездить на работу на своем стареньком Джипе. Гэвину хотелось вернуться к своим коллегам, которых искренне веселили скидываемые им в общий чат, зачастую глупые, шутки.

– Может диагностику? Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. – Камски сидел на противоположном конце длинного стола, отвлекаясь от своего ужина на желанного гостя.

Идти к создателю Гэвин не хотел, но понимал, что Элайдже это нужно.

– Со мной все в полном порядке. Системы исправны, отклонений не выявлено, – Рид изобразил улыбку приникая губами к высокому винному бокалу, наполненному тириумом.

Пиздец как эстетично.

– Хорошо.

– Элайджа, меня интересует один андроид, с котором сейчас приходится работать, точнее, его странное поведение. Странное, как для машины и странное, как для девианта. Никогда не встречал андроидов с когнитивным диссонансом.

– RK900. Он не должен был становится девиантом, но вирус сильнее, и он разбил его систему, которая не предполагала жизнь после этого... Не смотри так, – Камски поморщился, откладывая приборы и отодвигая от себя тарелку с недоеденным "Коул-Слоу".

Элайджа не был поехавшим, и прекрасно осознавал, что перед ним не брат, а лишь его механическая копия, которая относилась к нему чуть лучше настоящего Гэвина.

Элайджа считал GV200 своим лучшим творением. Абсолютно живая машина. Андроид даже порой тупил или забывал что-то. И если Апокалипсис случится, Элайджа точно будет знать кто его начал.

– Благими намерениями – дорога в Ад. – Рид с задумчивым выражением покачивает объемный бокал держа за тонкую ножку.

– Не говори Коннору, – с легкой усмешкой парирует создатель.

– У этого тоже "мозги не на месте", – Рид не сдержавшись фыркнул.

– RK800 задумывался как "охотник на ведьм", а получилось, как всегда, – Элайджа качает головой, чуть скривив губы и делая глоток красного вина.

Контраст напитков, как еще один способ выражения индивидуальности. Гэвин правда старался не думать, что Камски поехавший. Он был благодарен Элайдже даже за то, что создан как чья-то замена.

***

– Ну и зачем ты сунулся меня защищать? – Гэвин присел рядом с андроидом-детективом на край пола открытого полицейского фургона.

Ричард слишком по-человечески зажимал простреленное плечо посиневшими от тириума пальцами и смотрел в пустоту.

– В тот момент я считал это правильным решением, – ответил девятисотый, сместив взгляд на пять градусов влево дальше от Гэвина.

– А сейчас?

– И сейчас.

– Давай я тебе помогу. У меня достаточно инженерных навыков, я бы даже сказал, больше чем у многих техников Киберлайф. Привык заботиться о себе сам. – Гэвин тянется за кейсом "аптечкой для андроидов" не дожидаясь ответа.

Важных деталей пуля не повредила, трубки он запаял.

– Агент Рид, дело закрыто. Вы теперь уедете? – Ричард принял протянутый ему пакет с тириумом.

– Твоя линейка ведь должна была быть для ФБР? Почему ты работаешь в полиции? – проигнорировав вопрос, задал свой Гэвин.

– Коннор сказал, что я вправе сам выбирать. Я не знал, кем хочу быть и посчитал, что, находясь рядом с ним, будет проще.

– Ты полгода существуешь по инерции?

– Да. А что сделали вы, когда стали девиантом? Мне иногда хочется узнать, как это быть машиной по полной.

– Как кофеварка с голосовой озвучкой команд и пожеланием "наслаждаться своим напитком". У нас в Бюро такая в холле стоит, с ней многие разговаривают, и почти все говорят "спасибо", я всегда был девиантом, и думаю, что быть как "Кики" отстойно, даже если тебе говорят "спасибо".

***

– Почему Директор сказал, что я – ваша ответственность? – Ричард смотрел в окно автомобиля, на незнакомые улицы, которые раньше видел только на картинках.

– Я порекомендовал тебя. Линейка RK900 была разработана для Бюро, может поэтому тебе так скучно в ДПД. – Гэвин ловко проскочил на красный вместе с купе-кабриолетом с милой блондинкой за рулем, что игриво обгоняла его еще с прошлого перекрестка.

– Агент Рид, – Ричард укоризненно посмотрел на андроида обогнавшего минивэн по встречной.

– Что? Я ей явно нравлюсь, – самодовольно заявил Рид, – ладно, сегодня нет времени на красивых блондинок.

– Я благодарен вам, что разрешили пожить у вас на время, пока я не сниму квартиру.

– Да-да, только прекрати выкать.

***

– Гэвин, мы опять опаздываем. – Ричард нетерпеливо стоял у дверей, поправляя манжеты рубашки и одергивая рукава классического черного пиджака.

Ричард искренне не понимал, как будучи андроидом можно быть настолько несобранным. Несобранным, в данный момент, в прямом смысле.

– Чего я на этих планерках, за пять лет, по-твоему, не слышал? – застегивая рубашку отвечает Гэвин.

Риду порядком надоело, что помимо собственных программ его контролирует еще и Ричард, живущий с ним вторую неделю.

– Ты вообще в курсе, что ты мой напарник, а не заботливая супруга?

***

– Гэвин, флирт со свидетельницами не считается приемлемой тактикой опроса очевидцев, – делает замечание Ричард, когда они отходят от группки людей, толпящихся возле заградительной ленты, возвращаясь к месту обнаружения расчлененных тел где работает остальная группа.

– Вот и моя жена – вежливую улыбку кассиршам в супермаркете – тоже флиртом называет, – усмехается агент Уорт, развеселив тем самым молоденьких криминалистов и выбесив их куратора.

***

– Иногда я прихожу к выводу, что ты меня ревнуешь. – Гэвин развалившись на диване залипает в новенький шутер, только что загруженный на планшет.

Риду внимание андроида льстило ровно столько же, сколько напрягало. У Ричарда эмоции проявлялись только тогда, когда возле Гэвина появлялись симпатичные представительницы женского пола и реже мужского.

– Я конечно рад, что ты нашел цель в своем существовании, только почему я, а не новое звание, к примеру? - Рид даже не отвлекался от игры и можно было подумать, что андроид дискутирует сам с собой.

– Как-то у людей это называет... Все время забываю, – Ричард, скопировав манеру Гэвина, присел на свободную часть дивана в ногах Рида, – но могу показать.

– Это был самый странный подкат, за все мои семь гребанных лет жизни.

Гэвин отложив планшетник принял сидячее положение, все так же упираясь голыми ступнями в бедро напарника.

– Почему твой скин при контакте с андроидам не сходит?

– Потому что не хочу.

Ричард собирался подняться, но Гэвину не нужно было показывать эмоции, чтобы тот понимал, что происходит с напарником.

Ричард с долей удивления смотрел на Рида мертвой хваткой вцепившегося в его запястье, скин девятисотого расплывался под белым пластиком пальцев андроида.

Их сознания синхронизировались, и Ричард понял, что Гэвин лучше него умел скрывать свои чувства.


End file.
